


The Great Debate

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The seven argue about what is better. Coffee or tea?





	The Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were just getting back from Starbucks when they heard yelling coming from the kitchen in Annabeth and Percy's house. 

"Oh, gods. What are they fighting about now?" Annabeth asked. 

Piper sighs, "We better go in and make sure they haven't killed each other." The three walk into the kitchen together. 

Frank and Jason are on one side of the kitchen while Percy and Leo were on the other side screaming. "SHUT UP!" Annabeth somehow shouted over them. They all stopped right away. Hazel didn't understand why they were all so scared of Annabeth. "What the hell is going on?" All four of them start talking at once. "Ah! Frank explain." 

Frank takes a deep breathe before explaining, "They think coffee is better than tea." 

"So, you guys are fighting about if coffee or tea is better?" Hazel asks them. They all nod they heads yes. "You guys are so dramatic." 

"What do you girls think?" Percy asks. 

"Yeah, coffee or tea?" Leo inputs. 

"No, we're not getting pulled into this ridiculous argument." Annabeth tells them. "Come on Piper and Hazel. Let's go."


End file.
